tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Lord
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa }|GetValue= }| | name = Dragon Lord | hp = 1900 | exp = 2100 | ratio = 1.105 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragons | abilities = Melee (0-220), Great Fireball (100-200), Fire Wave (150-300), Firebomb, Self-Healing (Around 90). | maxdmg = 720 | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 20% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Dragon Lords attack their opponents viciously with deadly Fire-Based Attacks. They run in low health. | sounds = "YOU WILL BURN!"; "ZCHHHHHHH". | notes = A really dangerous creature, it's extremely powerful and heals itself. was once the most powerful creature in all of Tibia | location = Ankrahmun Dragon Lairs, Banshee Quest final room (level 60+ to open the door), Deeper Cyclopolis past the Dragon Spawn (level 30+ to open the door), Draconia, Edron Dragon Lair, Fibula Dungeon (level 50+ to open the door), Maze of Lost Souls (level 30+ to open the door), Pits of Inferno Dragon Lair, Dragon Lord hole in Plains of Havoc, Thais Dragon Lair, Goroma Dragon Lairs, Venore Dragon Lair, Arena and Zoo Quarter (Yalahar), beneath Fenrock, Darashia Dragon Lair, Razzachai, Dragonblaze Peaks, Ferumbras Citadel. | strategy = A common strategy involves a knight blocking while several Paladins and/or Mages stay as far away as possible from the creature while shooting bolts and or runes. Mages can also summon demon skeletons to block the creature as they are not affected by fire. Knights when blocking are advised to stand diagonally to the dragon lord to avoid the fire wave attack; a practice often called dancing with the dragon; although it is no display of affection. If you are on a non-pvp world, a Knight and a Druid can hunt like this in big spawns (such as Pits of Inferno Dragon Lair): The knight lures a few DLs, and keeps standing at one spot. The Druid has to stand a certain number of squares away from him, and, using Ice Wave, hit all the DLs that are attacking the knight, also healing the knight with exura sio. LOTS of experience can be obtained like this in a short time. Higher level players can solo dragon lords in different ways as set out below. Knights 60+ can use melee and Exori-spells, healing as required. But it is hard to profit since a great number of Mana Potions would be used. Mages (recommended Level 45+) can use attacks like Ice Strike or Icicles to kill dragon lords, supported by some Avalanches when they are trying to run away, since they're weak against this element. Alternatively they can summon Demon Skeletons to keep the dragon lord at a distance and shoot runes. Keep in mind that the dragon lord will kill the Demon Skeletons quite fast, so you should be bringing a few healing runes, alternatively summon a new one. For mages below Level 60, it is recommended to use Magic Shield and always stand diagonal. Paladins (recommended level 55+) can shoot bolts or Ethereal Spears while running to avoid the fire waves and melee attacks. | loot = 0-250 gp, 0-5 Dragon Ham, Small Sapphire, Golden Mug, Gemmed Book, Green Mushroom, 0-7 Power Bolt, Life Crystal, Energy Ring, 0-3 Royal Spear, Red Dragon Scale, Red Dragon Leather (rare), Strange Helmet (rare), Fire Sword (rare), Tower Shield (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Dragon Slayer (very rare), Royal Helmet (very rare), Dragon Scale Mail (very rare), Dragon Lord Trophy (very rare). }}